Forbiden
by Harli3quinN
Summary: A Night Elf hunter engages in abit of fobidden folly. Her trist is cut short by an arrow bringing in to question her feelings and where her loyaltys lie. set in the WoW world first in the Chronicals of Isilme. Review please One-shot for now may change dep


I ran he liked that, I suppose he liked a lot of things about me. If he didn't why did he chase. It wasn't like I could ask him because he wouldn't answer;He never did. I cant say that was a bad thing. what could we really say to each other anyway? I was born for the night my blue eyes glowed silver brightly under the light of the moon. I could hide and he would never find me. Hiding was something I just didn't do. My long ears picked up the sound of his feet on the soft ground as I leaped over a large hole and continued to run. I don't know why I never used my powers but I never did, I don't know how much I really wanted to get away from him. Before I knew it a wolf barely visible and harder even for me to see in the night passed me and there he stood before me. I started to ask where he had come from but he quickly lifted me into his arms and pressed his light blue lips to mine. I slipped my nimble fingers into his blue green locks. He was easily a foot taller then me slouched but as he stood to his full height I was dwarfed by him. As easily the tallest race in the alliance it wasn't common for even the females to fell small and I was quite tall for even one of the night elves; extremely tall for a female. At the moment all I could think about was him. His light blue skin matched well with my pinkish purple reminding me of the time we spent in booty bay at sunset. When I was around him all I spoke was Darnassian for when he was there there was no alliance there was no hoard. He carried me a great way transfixed by my eyes as he normally was as I gazed in wonder at his most lovely hair. Everything about him was beautiful I lived with the elves and we are called beautiful. But with all my past lovers male, female, he to me was true beauty. I decided then to touch his face gently slowly I traced his jaw with my finger tips then across his cheek to the ears so much like mine. He had tattoo's on his face a similar color and of a similar design as the markings on my face that I had been born with. As one of my hands fingers gently followed his ear the other traced the out lines of the tattoos very gently. He made a noise close to what I would call a purr. I smiled and I think he did too. He rubbed his forehead across my cheek very aware of his tusks. I rubbed back and then wrapped my arms around him and buried my self in his neck nuzzling in close. Before I was ready to let him go we arrived at our destination. He set me down and made a camp fire then spread a large blanket on the sand. I looked around we were on a beach in stranglethorn. I looked up into the beautiful night as he scurried around. I suppressed a giggle as I noticed him making preparations. For a being coming from a group like the trolls he was so gentle almost loving. I wouldn't dare to speak of his feelings for me but I cared greatly for him. I would kill for him die for him if it was needed. I don't know where my loyalty came from but it was strong almost rivaling that of my sister maidens. He looked over to me and having returned to his slouched posture he held out his arm to me. I approached him pulling off my boots as not to get sand on the blanket. I also pulled off my armor save for my pants and leaving only my shirt that offered little to no protection. He did the same showing trust in me we never before had expressed. He leaned down to my level and I kissed him gently he wrapped his arms tightly around me lowering me to the blanket as he relieved me of the last of my clothing then did the same to him self. Then he looked at me almost asking for permission I granted it and for a large part of the night we rolled in each others arms joyously under the moonlight. As I lay here with him next to me I know im glowing looking up at the stars I hate my aunt for choosing the alliance and denying acceptance in what I could ever have with this man here in my arms; it makes me want to scream.

I lose my self in my thoughts but a snapped twig startles me into the present. There is something out there before I can think an arrow sails out of the woods striking the troll next to me. I scream looking at the wound that his armor would have simply deflected. He looks up at me and tries to speak and dose in a heavily accented voice " Iss... Isslime" I almost cry he remembered my name from the first night. The sadness is replaced by furry as I call on the hawk and find the attacker with a swift movement I lose an arrow of my own. It hits its mark but the target injured in the leg begins to run. I call my faithful Nemesis and set him on the target telling him in my own way to 'fetch' he understands and charges through the wood. I turn my attenion to the injured troll. He isn't good and keeps trying to touch me. I climb up on top of him pinning his weakened arms as I remove the arrow and start to bandage the wound. I curse as I note that my first aid skills are seriously lacking. I remember my guild stone seriously contemplating calling one of my sisters to help. But I don't know so much I don't know. "Damn it I don't know..."

I speak in my native Darnassian.

I sense something from my dearest friend and throwing on my armor as I run I charge into the woods after him. He is hurt but I know what to do and heal him as rapidly as I can manage. Then charge the offender my self pummeling him in fury. He was screaming for mercy when I let up. I started to walk away from him to return to my other concern. I kneel at the side of the poor man who's arms I already were missing around me . I begged elune to be able to heal him as I did nemesis but I couldn't make it work. I rummaged though my things finding a few potions. I fed him the healing one hoping that it would work swiftly. I hear steps behind me and then a sword being unsheathed. still speaking in my home tongue state " If you take one more step you will die; if you hurt him you will die; if he dies you too shall join him in death; I swear all of this by elune. By my hand or by Nemesis' teeth you will die."

he speaks to me in common, "Cant you speak simple common elf? Why do you protect him; he is a dirty troll from the damnable hoard. don't you see I was saving you and you attack me. Let me pass and finish his cursed life so you might be released from his spell lady."

I turn and look. It is a damn do gooder paladin with his sword in hand. He looks at me and decides that I need more of the good word by him. " You are a greatly lovely elf come, allow me to free you from him. You could be a great lady your not lost yet."

I rise slowly and my cat leaps at him mauling his sword arm making him drop it with a gasp. I charge him pinning him to a tree his arms over his head with one hand and my own serpent blade touching his neck. " You make me break my vow, in that alone you had erred. Breathe wrong and I shall not hesitate to remove your head from your body. Know this; I care more for him then I will ever care for a weak short lived HUMAN my sisters the only exception. Know also if passes you to shall be loosed from thy mortal coil."

My face is so close to his that I can feel the heat radiating from it. He moves suddenly and kisses me. I don't hesitate to knee him in his most sensitive area breaking contact I then back hand him with the hilt of my sword across his face and then shove his head into the tree. I quickly tie him to it while he is stunned. Sputtering at first in Darnassian then returning to common "if you ever so much as TOUCH me again I will not hesitate to castrate you, is that CLEAR!" I walk to the object of my affection who in his barely conscious state seems slightly amused by my beating the hell out of the paladin. I coo to him re assuring words in the language I swore he was only going to hear me use. He seems almost able to understand it. again I bandage him. and give him a potion to fight infection as well as poisons. The legendary troll regeneration should kick in any time. he looks to me with his big purple eyes and lifting an arm painfully he points to him self "Tyr, me Tyr."

I blink... part of that was Darnassian. could he understand me, really understand me. I touched him and repeated "Tyr?" he nodded and closed his eyes drifting into sleep. I remembered the paladin and rose walking to him with a scowl. He smirked at me and as soon as I was in range I struck him hard. he simply spit aiming for the troll. I resisted the urge to kill him right there and speaking to him in common I say " heal him."

"i think not elf."

"heal him..."

He seemingly senses my desperation "and what will I gain if I do."

I look at my blue skinned wonder then back to the pompous human. " whatever you want that is with in my power to grant."

The deal was struck and my troll was healed. The cost was great so great I felt weak after I gave my word. I thought I would be sick but I held my self together. As the troll awoke I smiled knowing that it was worth it. He wrapped his arms around me holding me tightly. "it is time to go my little elf."

"permit me a few moments to say good bye."

"remember our deal."

"how could I forget?"

"then it is granted my lady."

I lean against the troll and speak to him in the Darnassian he has heard so often, " you know what I speak do you not?"

He nodded looking me in my eye his gaze broken by a loud call from the human " common if you please."

I call to him over my shoulder " he dose not understand common regrettably"

Tyr speaks low to me. his speech laced with a thick accent though he is trying with much difficulty to communicate." who be that?"

"He is the one that hurt you, but he is also the one that healed you."

"Why human do tat?"

"Because I convinced him to heal you after he shot you."

" Why he speak to you like tat."

"Because he is a stuck up son of a bitch. I have to be leaving now..."

"Wif him?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"You not like him do you?"

"Not in the least."

"Den why? stay wif Tyr now,"

"I want to, but I cant tis a matter of honor. "

"We know bout honor we honor bound to Orcs. me understand"

"I want you to know I am sorry.."

"You haf not wronged Tyr."

"It is my fault you were hurt. " He silenced me with a quick kiss earning a growl from the human.

"Me hurt only fault of human. you friend you beautiful and much cared for friend, you try and help Tyr; Tyr know, me thanks you."

I smile and nuzzle him some then speak to him " we shall meet again."

" Me know me shall make sure."

"It may be a while."

"No need to wait me has idea, trust in Tyr great elven hunter Isilme."

" I do, whatever else surive and I will find you, someday. "

With a final kiss on his lips we parted ways as I followed the human through the wood. My mind spun how could I agree to what I had. How could I have acted how I had. A troll had done this to me. Made me question so much. I cared for him much and some day I would be free again to see my tyr.

Authors note

so should i leave it as a one shot or continue this tail?

so you all know this is based on my WoW charater and i will be starting a series with her as the star. i am debateing turning this into a longer story. im also asking my guild for permission/ intrest in makeng cameos this is the first bit but be warned the next part if there is one my take a while and will be in a diffrent prespecticve. lots of insperation floating around my wittle head. Reivew please and let me know what to do.


End file.
